In one conventional network arrangement, a first computer system may be coupled via a network to a second computer system. In order to try to avoid receive buffer overflow and packet loss at the second computer system, a credit based flow control scheme is employed in the conventional network arrangement. According to this scheme, it is a precondition to being eligible to transmit to the second computer system that the first computer system be granted permission to make such a transmission. In this scheme, the second computer system grants such permission by transmitting a requisite number of flow control credits to the first computer system.
In this conventional arrangement, the first computer system is free to transmit to the second computer system whenever the first computer system has been granted the requisite number of credits to make the transmission, and the grant of such credits is made based upon fill status of the second computer system's receive buffer, without regard to power consumption considerations. This may result in the first computer system's transmissions to the second computer system being essentially randomly dispersed and/or distributed in time. This may effectively prevent the second computer system from being able to enter and/or remain in a relatively low power state (e.g., relative to a fully powered-on state that is suitable for receipt of transmissions) without risking and/or encountering transmission loss. This may result in increased power consumption and/or increased risk of transmission loss.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.